Gue Killua Zoldyck, Emangnya Kenapa?
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Gue, Killua Zoldyck, anak kucing ganteng yang ada di anime paling kece... itu lho... anime yang terkenal ama rekor hiatusnya yang chetar membahana...!/fic nista tentang Killua


Nya~

Hai semuaNYAA~

Ini aku lho~~

Aku~ GUE~!

Tau siapa kan?

Itu lho... bocah ganteng di anime kece itu...

Hah? Lupa?! Kalian jahat banget sih! Katanya fans... kok gitu...

Cepetan ingat! Kalo nggak gue cakar lu!

Nginget sih nginget... tapi nggak usah asapan gitu juga kale... masa nginget gue sampe panas gitu sih otak kalian... lebay deh!

Yaudah deh, gue ceritain tentang gue biar kalian; fans-fans gue yang sayang kucing, bisa balik ingat tentang gue.

Pertama, nama. NAMA gue~! Nyaa~

Killua! Killua Zoldyck!

Itu lho... anak kucing paling ganteng, paling kece, paling ubanan(?) tapi tetep imut-imut, dan pastinya paling cool, paling cakep, paling baik hati, paling manis semanis gula Eren(?), paling rajin ibadah, paling sayang fans, paling sayang uke, dan PALING lain-lain sebagainya~!

Singkatnya, gue, Killua Zoldyck, anak kucing ganteng yang ada di anime paling kece... itu lho... anime yang terkenal ama rekor hiatusnya yang chetar membahana...

... Yang penting...

* * *

**Gue Killua Zoldyck, Emangnya Kenapa?**

_Hunter X Hunter – Yoshihiro Togashi_

WARNING – OOC sangat. Labil. NistaKillu. Gaje. Gila. Stress. And more~

(Di sini Kurapika cewek, jangan gebukin ane ye?)

Like Don't Read!

Ok?

* * *

Gimana? Dah ingat kan?

Pasti dong! Gue geto loh~

Anak kucing paling WAW~ Siapapun nggak bakalan bisa ngelupain gue~

Oke nih, karena kalian, fans-fans gue yang kece tapi tetep kecean gue, dah ingat ama kucing ubanan kesayangan kalian ini... gue mau bagi cerita yang WAW sama kalian...!

Nah... di anime, Om Togashi masukin gue ke dalam kelompok pemeran utama~ Ya harus dong, biar katanya mirip kucing garong, tetep aja kereeenn~

Ngomong-ngomong, orang yang nyebut-nyebut gue kucing garong itu, salah satu pemeran utama... Namanya Reolio.

Eh? Yang bener Leorio?

Tau ah, peduli amat, lagian yang buat ni naskah kan Si Author labil, gue cuman jadi pemeran –katanya– kece.

Kesel banget gue sama tuh Om Om Mesum, masa ganteng-ganteng gini... dipanggil kucing garong? Ihh! Nggak banget deh... Perasaan muka ntuh Mbah Dokter blasteran pocong(?) lebih ancur! Gue nggak abis pikir kenapa dia bisa jadi pemeran utama... Muka gitu mah, cocoknya jadi Tukang Odong-odong...

Kesel abis gue! Jadi gue cakar-cakar tu muka Si Leo Keripik Kentang... itu noh, keripik kentang yang ada singanya ito~

"Killua! Berhenti! Jangan cakar-cakar muka Leorio! Nanti tambah ancur! Aduh, kamu ini kayak kucing garong aja!"

WHUT?! Ni makhluk nggak jelas nambah gue kesel aja! Peduli amat sih dia ama Si Oreo inih...

"Somplak lu Pik! Nggak liat apa? Muka sekece ini dibilang mirip ucing garong! Nggak banget deh! Pake ngebela ni _Ossan_ lagi... naksir ye lo?"

"Jiah... amit-amit gue naksir ama ni muka jamban! Gue dah punya pacar tauk!"

Ah... gue lupa kalo si Kurapika udah jadian (eaaaa—) ama Si Pemimpin Ryodan.

"Oh... mangap, Killu lupa Mi(?), kalo Killu dah punya Papa baru yaitu Papa Kurorong(?) terdjintaaaah~ jadi jangan hukum Killu buat nyuci sempak ya Mi..."

Dan gue pun memohon dengan melasnya pake muka kucing gue yang super imut. Biasanya Mami angkat gue ini suka gemes kalo liat muka kucing gue yang unyu-unyu.

"SOMPLAK LU! YANG BENER ITU PAPA KURORO! BUKAN KURORONG! MUKA LU TUH YANG KAYAK AYAM GARONG(?)! Sekarang cepet bantu Hisoka jualan permen karet! Gon nggak bisa karena dia lagi bantuin Alluka bikin PR!"

Dan gue pun kena serangan jantung.

.

.

.

Sialan! Kenapa mesti gini! Mending gue mati daripada nemenin Abang Hisoka jualan permen karet! Kalo temen-temen gue liat... gue jualan permen karet... MAU DITAROH DI MANA MUKA GUE?!

Ehem. Maap. Gue kebawa esmosi... sekarang gue mau ngasih tau sesuatu buat kalian.

Soal Mami angkat, ini ceritanya entah gimana sampe tim yang awalnya terbentuk pas ujian Hunter bisa jadi keluarga bahagia gini... Papa Kuroro. Mami Kurapika. Gue, Gon ama Alluka anak. Yah... dulunya yang jadi Papa itu Leorio, tapi karena Mami Kurapika udah berpaling ke Papa Kuroro... jadinya getho deehh~

Ah... tapi tenang aja, sekarang Leorio berperan sebagai paman baik hati yang siap dijadikan bahan penistaan oleh tiga keponakannya yang unyu-unyu.

Be te we... ada satu lagi penghuni keluarga ter-keceh sejagat ini... namanya Hisoka. Yang tadi Mami Kurapika bilang mau jualan permen karet. Yah, sebenernya hasil jualannya nggak pernah jadi duit, abis jualan pasti datang bawa buah setengah mateng. Katanya uangnya dia beliin ke sono. Tapi gue rada curiga kalo-kalo itu punya tetangga sebelah yang seenaknya dicolong ama dia... jadi gue nggak pernah makan. Lagian, mana mau gue makan buah setengah mateng begitu, kalo hasil colongan tapi mateng... pasti gue makan!

Terus... Abang gue yang satu ini juga rada nggak bener. Mesumnya minta ampun! Beneran!

Hah? Itu normal? Iya sih... cowok manapun wajar kalo liat cewek seksi bohay yang bahenol pada mimisan. Gue juga gitu kaleee...

Tapi...

... Abang Hisoka itu...

... Mesumnya ama sesama cowok!

Hiiiyyy! Serem 'kan? Pasti. Serem banget.

Gon ama gue-lah yang paling sering kena korban kemesumannya. Pernah waktu kami bobok bareng...

GON HAMPIR DI-GREPE AMA DIA! Pas gue liat... dia natap gue... dan ngejilat bibirnya, terus mendekat ke gue...

Gue cuman bisa tereak.

Untungnya... ada Mami Kurapika yang ngedobrak pintu dan bawa golok keramat Om Nobunaga. Alhasil... Hisoka langsung ngibrit ke jamban gegara liat muka Mami yang udah kayak Suster Creambath(?) sampai saat itu... gue bisa bernafas lega... tapi mata gue terpaku pada Mami Kurapika yang cuman make tank top ama celana pendek. Wih, sejak kapan dia mau make gituan ya...

"Kurapika, ada apa sih? Kamu langsung ngibrit keluar dan ngambil golok Nobu..."

Kemudian muncul Papa Kuro yang cuman pake boxer dengan rambut acak-acakan...

What the! Cuman make boxer? Lagi ngapain mereka!?

Dan gue pun pingsan.

* * *

Di sinilah gue... di bawah pohon duren setelah jualan permen karet rasa rendang yang dibuat Abang Hisoka khusus untuk hari ini. Bener-bener dah... nggak nyangka gue kalo ada yang mau beli tu permen karet gaje. Namanya mungkin emang Permen Karet Rasa Rendang, tapi gue yakin kalo tu rendang dibuat dengan cara yang nggak bener. Kayak yang ngebuat.

"Kill, besok Abang mau jual yang rasa duren, petikin dong."

"Goblok lu, mana ada yang namanya 'metik duren', di mana-mana orang nunggu durennya jatoh!"

"Kalo gitu jatohin."

Gue pasrah. Kalo ngebantah pasti dia bakal nge-grepe gue. Jadi gue langsung aja goyang-goyang ni po'on duren, kali aja buahnya bisa jatoh.

**DUAKKK!**

.

"PAPAAAAA! MAMIIIIII! PAMAN HISOKA JAHAAAAT! DIA NYURUH AKU NGAMBIL DUREN! TAPI DURENNYA JATOH KE KEPALAKUUUU! HUWEEEEEE!"

"Ki-Killu! Tunggu –"

"HISOKAAAAAA! KUBUNUH KAAAUUU!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan penderitaan gue berakhir dengan Happy Ending.

"_Onii-chan_ kenapa?"

"Killua...! Kamu nggak apa? Kepalamu banjol gitu..."

Nya~ kamu emang uke gue yang imuuuttt Gon~

Kemudian gue mati bahagia...

.

.

Belum tamat lho ya... masih ada lanjutannya nih kisah gue yang keren!

.

.

.

Oke, gue yakin kalian pada bengong, kok gue jadi anggota keluarga yang nggak jelas asal-usulnya satu ini. Keluarga asli gue mana?

Gue kasih tau nih, gue itu kabor dari rumah gue yang ada di Kokuroo Mountain. Sumpah, gue bosen banget dikurung di rumah melulu, mana disuruh jadi bintang iklan R*x*na lagi... iiihh! Nggak banget deh! Jadi gue kabor deh... lagian, ternyata nggak ada ruginya juga kabur terus ikutan Ujian Hunter, bisa ketemu uke super imut macam Gon~ aaaa, Gon-_chaaaannn_~

Oke, gue lebay.

Tapi emang deh, Gon itu manissss banget, baik hati, imut, rajin ibadah, perhatian, suka nolong orang, rajin menabung –

–yang terakhir itu nggak tau bener kagaknya. Soalnya Gon sering banget jajan, dan lagi, sekali jajan... jajanannya segunung! Sampe dompet gue juga ludes karena dia pingiiiiin banget jajan... tapi nggak punya uang. Ya udah lah... demi uke tercinta! Gue rela!

Gue ceritain nih, tentang keluarga asli gue yang ngerepotin...

Yang pertama, Abang gue, namanya Illumi.

Ini nih, Bintang iklan keluarga Zoldyck yang paling sukses, karena rambutnya yang kinclong abes, dia ngebintangin iklan shampoo. Tapi akhir-akhir ini... gue sering denger gossip kalo Abang gue itu...

... pacaran ama Hisoka.

Iuuhh! Nggak banget! Amit-amit jabang bayi kucing 1000 turunan! Nggak sudi gue kalo Illumi nanti kawin ama tu Badut Mesum. Kemaren aja, pas dia kerja sampingan, jadi badut yang ngeramein pesta ultah... anak-anak aja pengen dia grepe. Katanya 'Buah belom mateng yang menggiurkan'. Hiii... denger aja udah merinding gue! Pokoknya jangan sampe deh! Moga-moga aja mereka cepat putus! Sebelum Abang Illumi di-grepe ama dia!

Kedua, Milluki.

Abang gue yang ini badannya kayak kudanil –ralat! Maksudnya kudanol. Abisnya badannya itu seksi kayak kuda, tapi bentuknya angka nol.

Abang gue yang satu ini ngebintangin iklan keju. Keju Mbhee, saingan Keju Moo. Dan sumpah aktingnya nggak elit banget, masa... pake baju kambing, sih? Iiihh!

Satu lagi... selain jadi bintang iklan, dia juga jadi bintang pilem... dan pilem yang dibintangin ama dia itu... Sh*un the Sh*ep. Plisss deh Aniki, kayaknya muka lu itu ancur banget ya ampe orang nyuruh lo buat bintangin tu pilem. Mana Perannya jadi babi yang ada di kandang sebelah itu lagi... nggak keren banget kan? Nah, jadi karena ni alasan gue manggil dia Buta-_kun_ alias Babi-_kun_.

Terus... adek pertama gue. Alluka.

Pokoknya ini nih! Adek gue yang paaaaliiiiingggg imuuuutttt dan anggota keluarga gue yang paling normal. Tapi gue kasihan banget ama Allu-_chan_... soalnya dia dikurung gegara kekuatan Nanika-nya. Tapi itu alasan kedua, alasan pertamanya...

... karena Allu-_chan_ nolak buat bintangin iklan K*mix. Menurut gue sih, wajar dia nolak... masa disuruh batuk-batuk sampe nerbangin gedung ama sapi –yang jadi sapi mah Milluki. Tapi untung lah, soalnya cuman Allu-_chan_ yang sepemikiran ama gue; "Jangan cemarkan nama baik keluarga Zoldyck dengan iklan nggak elit begitu!", yah, itu yang dia teriakin pas di dalam kamar kurungannya. Tapi sekarang dia ikut ama gue dan menjadi bagian keluarga keceh ini.

Selanjutnya, adek bungsu gue, namanya Kalluto.

Gue julukin dia Tukang Buntuti Emak. Sesuai julukannya, kemanapun emak gue pergi, selalu ada dia. Setia banget yah? Tapi gue kasian juga sih ama dia... dia cowok, tapi didandanin kayak cewek... hadeh... mana iklan yang dia bintangin bener-bener nggak beres lagi.

Iklan Rins*.

Nggak banget kan? Masa' cowok... nyuci kimono cewek, pake Rins*, kucek-kucek sampe bersih dan sampai tangan keriputan. Bener-bener deh...! Tapi sekarang Kalluto gabung ama geng gaje-nya Papa Kuro, kayaknya dia emang udah nggak tahan ama iklan-iklan nggak beres yang mesti dia bintangi.

Yang terakhir... Bokap ama Emak gue.

Emak gue namanya Kikyo, dia pake perban terus di mukanya, nggak tau bekas apaan tu muka, tapi dugaan gue gegara dicakar ayam pas ngebintangin iklan Mi* Sed*pp Ayam Spesial Pok pok pok! Jadi sekarang emak gue tuh jadi bintang iklan berbagai macam permen, kayak R*laxa ama K*ss. Dan di iklan... dia tereak melulu! Gue yakin, siapa aja yang denger emak gue tereak pasti udah budeg setengah permanen(?)

Bokap gue, namanya Silva. Orangnya galak abeeezzz! Muka sangar banget! Kekuatan Nen manteebbb banget! Tapi...

... di sisi lain... di dunia periklanan(?)...

...Bokap...

... Jadi bintang model iklan boxer ama sempak.

IIIHHHHH! NGGAK ELIT ABIIISSSS! UPAY BANGET SUMPAAAAHHH IYUH NGGAK LEVEEELLLL! POKOKNYA GUE NGGAK MAU LAGI KETEMU AMA BOKAP! NAJEEEEESSSS TRALALA TRILILI!

Nah... itu dia cerita tentang keluarga asli gue yang nggak sekeceh keluarga gue sekarang. Gimana? Walaupun nista tetep keren kan? Soalnya mereka keluarga gueee~!

Be te we, gue jahat banget yah? Manggil ortu asli pake Bokap ama Emak... tapi manggil Kuroro ama Kurapika pake Papa ama Mami. Ya terserah gue lah... toh, gue lebih sukanya Papa Kuro ama Mami Pika. Jadi nggak salah kan kalo mereka gue panggil pake panggilan yang bagusan?

Yah, ngapain lu semua pada masang muka mesem gitu? Lu iri ama gue? Kalo iri bilang aja... nggak usah masang muka pant*t itik getho...

Kalo gue Killua Zoldyck yang keren, imut, mirip kucing...

Pro Hunter...

Seme Gon...

Kakak Alluka...

Anggota keluarga terunik dan terkece sedunia...

... Emangnya kenapa?

* * *

**END**

* * *

Oke, pertama-tama saya minta maaf karena terus merusuh di fandom HxH ini... ini hanyalah pelampiasan atas sudah genapnya dua taon Manga hiatus TT_TT

Gomen atas kenistaan fic-nya, apalagi Killua-nya nista banget, dan darimana juga terbentuknya tu keluarga nista? terus juga Zoldyck Family jadi nista banget gethooo... yah, ini karena otak saya lagi menista. *banyak amat kata nistanya.

* * *

**Omake~ **

Jadi ceritanya... karena gue capek cerita ama kalian para fans gue yang keren... gue mau istirahat. Nonton TV.

TV pun menyala.

"Hai hai pemirsa yang ganteng dan cantek! Kalo nggak ganteng ato cantek, jelek ato pas-pasan aja dah! Cobalah dan kalo perlu beli atau curilah kartu X*! Bisa paCEBOK sepuasnya! Internetan sampe keriput! SMS-an ampe Innalillah! Telponan ampe dalam kubur! Tenang saja! Sinyal kuat dan dapat mengakses darimana saja! Dasar laut, jamban, kuburan dan di dalam kubur sekalipun! Ayo beli kartu X* sekarang jugaaa!"

...

"KAKEEEEEEEEKKKKKK ZEEEENOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dan gue pun tepar dengan mulut berbusa.

**END BENERAN**


End file.
